Tanya Davis
Tanya Davis (born January 1, 1979) is a Canadian poet and singer-songwriter. Her style is marked primarily by spoken word poetry set to music.Tanya Davis, Kinpedia. Web, Apr. 4, 2017. Life Davis was born in Summerside, Prince Edward Island. She moved to Ottawa for a time after high school to attend university, and then hitchhiked to British Columbia, where she worked in community development.[http://www.thecoast.ca/halifax/tanya-davis-gorgeous-talk/Content?oid=963094 "Tanya Davis' Gorgeous talk"]. The Coast, June 19, 2008. She is based in Halifax, Nova Scotia, where she moved in 2005."The Evolution of Tanya Davis". The Coast, November 16, 2006. Shortly after moving to Halifax, Davis began performing spoken word poetry at various cafés in the city. She soon recorded an album, Make a List. She followed up with Gorgeous Morning in 2008. She has toured across Canada and internationally as a poet and musician, both as a solo artist and with Jenn Grant. Davis attracted international press attention in 2010 when a performance video of her poem "How to Be Alone" became popular on YouTube."Tanya Davis isn't alone anymore, she's in the Guardian". The Coast, August 13, 2010. The video attracted more than 6 million hits, and was issued as a book.Tanya Davis - Book Launch, Prince Edward Island, CBC. Web, Sep. 14, 2015. She subsequently released her 3rd album, Clocks and Hearts Keep Going, in November 2010."Tanya Davis keeps going". The Coast, November 18, 2010. The album was produced by Jim Bryson]. Davis has stated in the press that she identifies as queer: Recognition Make a List was nominated for Female Recording of the Year, Alternative Recording of the Year, and Album of the Year at the Nova Scotia Music Awards, along with a nomination for Davis herself as New Artist of the Year, as well as four nominations for the MusicPEI Awards. She was named poet of the year in The Coast's annual year-end reader's poll for 2007. In 2011 she was named the Mayor's Poet Laureate for Halifax. Publications *''At First, Lonely: Poems''. Charlottetown, PEI: Acorn Press, 2011. *''How To Be Alone''. New York: Harper, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tanya Davis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 14, 2015. Audio / video Discography *''Make a List'' (CD). Summerside, PEI: 2006. *''Gorgeous Morning'' (CD). Halifax: Wordy Music, 2008. *''Clocks and Hearts Keep Going'' (CD). Halifax: Wordy Music, 2010. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of English-language songwriters References Notes External links ;Poems *Tanya Davis poetry ;Audio / video * Tanya Davis at YouTube * ;About *Tanya Davis at LitLive.ca * Tanya Davis Official website. *Poetry Month Q&A with Tanya Davis at Canada Writes, CBC, 2012. Category:Canadian pop singers Category:Canadian folk singers Category:Canadian female singers Category:Canadian singer-songwriters Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Summerside, Prince Edward Island Category:LGBT musicians from Canada Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Prince Edward Island Category:Musicians from Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Canadian spoken word artists Category:Canadian women writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Spoken word poets Category:Poets Laureate of Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Songwriters Category:1979 births